The Bitter Truth/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Uh , why are we back in Alice's office? I thought we were gonna go arrest the killer? Daisy: Wait, I know that look. It can't be... Daisy: You're not saying Alice was responsible for killing them are you!?! Alice: That can't be true, I've been working with you from the start . There's nothing to gain whe working with criminals. Josiah: But we found traces of your carbonated water on Octavio's body, and your insomnia medication on Serena's. Alice: You're clearly letting this war get to you, I understand you have trouble giving absolute trust after what happened. Daisy: Alice please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be, we have the grease from your bike and your mole cream on all the fingers you've cut off too. Just tell it to us straight. Alice: I get the feeling it was due to the arrest of Cloe White that led you to suspect me, people close to you have betrayed you before. Perhaps you feel as though there's some force watching you- Josiah: THAT'S ENOUGH! This isn't one of your damn therapy sessions Alice! You left traces of your lipstick on Humphrey's body too, time will tell if we get your DNA from it too. Josiah: Just admit it, we know you killed them you TRAITOR!!! Daisy: Josiah... Alice: Tch, it seems I have no choice. Alice: Fine, you win. Daisy: NO! Alice please, say it ain't so! Alice: It is so, I killed Octavio, Serena and Humphrey. And you want to know why? Alice: Because this whole time, in our fight against the market, I've been ensuring they know what you're up to. Josiah: Wait, what? Josiah: You mean to tell us you've been with the black market this whole time!?! Alice: Quite right, I knew they would bring this world into a new order, I've been working closely with The Conductor themselves for years. Alice: They were hoping you wouldn't catch on to their schemes, so I joined you to keep you under control. But it appears I wasn't able to stop you from ruining things, how vexing. Josiah: I can't believe what I'm hearing, how could you do this Alice? Alice: I was working towards a better world, what you call crime we call an opportunity. Money is what ensures people are happy, without it they'll end up dead. Its a reality you know. Daisy: I-I don't wanna hear this! Alice: Quiet little one the grown ups are talking here. Alice: I kept an eye on the prisoners and made sure they wouldn't talk, and distributed Spice to those locked up in the asylum. The crazier they are, the better they'd be for taking this city and killing you and all others who got in the way. Josiah: And what about Octavio, Serena and Humphrey? Alice: Even after the war began, you still meddles in our affairs, many of us went back behind bars. Alice: I was to ensure traitors like them never spoke, so I found them and made sure to set an example. It was rather bloody, but good thing I always carry a spare change of clothes. Daisy: W-Well if you wanted them dead then why torture them? Alice: Its simple little one, we don't like traitors. They wanted to talk and avoid The Black Hole, I made sure there last moments were as painful as possible. Alice: Sadly those 3 were the only ones I managed to deal with, there were still plenty more too. But once again, you had to make things difficult didn't you? Josiah: I can't believe what I'm hearing, you're a monster Alice! Alice: Call me whatever you want, I can't let my work end here. The Conductor made it clear they needed to speak with me. Alice (takes out a smoke grenade): Now if you excuse me, duty calls. POOF! Josiah: *cough cough* Alice no!!! Josiah: Damnit! We lost her! Josiah: I can't believe it , she betrayed us for... them! Daisy: I... I... Daisy: TO THINK I HAD A CRUSH ON HER!!! Daisy (crying): ...... Josiah: Its alright Daisy, we'll find her. But where do we start! Lydia: Guys, I just overheard everything! I have some news for you! Josiah: Good or bad? Lydia: Both, but I'll start with the bad. The market just led an assault on a prison van headed for the Black Hole carrying Willy Shaw. He's out! Josiah: DAMNIT! How can this get any worse? Lydia: But don't worry, I know where they're going. Lydia: They're headed for the Ravagers hideout, we have the location and we've got everything we need to face them. Josiah: Chances are Alice is gonna be there too, we need to catch them! Daisy: Its our best chance at ending the Demons and Ravagers, and catching Alice too! Maybe we'll find Sabrina Ballard while we're at it, and anyone else they've captured. Lydia: Alright guys, suit up. Its time to bring them to justice and end the gangs once and for all! Brightest Day (6/8) Attend Alice's trial Judge Blackwell: At last, Willy Shaw and Slade Knox, you stand here for your crimes! Judge Blackwell: As the leaders of the Ravagers and Demons respectively, you've caused havoc everywhere from Devil's Heart Valley to the war before us today! Judge Blackwell: Though the original leaders were deposed, you took their place and made the gangs deadlier than ever! Willy: More like we made them more powerful, beyond anything you pigs can handle! Judge Blackwell: But you're standing here, aren't you? Slade: Only because you sneaks caught us offguard! You're too cowardly for a fair fight to the death! Judge Blackwell: We don't kill people like you, we bring justice and order to this city and put criminal like you behind bars! Judge Blackwell: You only seeked to cause more chaos and death, regardless of who they were. Judge Blackwell: And you! Alice Foster, Profiler of the police, a psychotic murderer and black market general! Judge Blackwell: You were trusted in looking after this city's wellfare, but you turned out to be worse than anything we'd seen thus far. Flora: No need to give her praise Your Honor, she only did what was right for Warrenville's future! Judge Blackwell: Don't say another word on that Miss Bell, I haven't forgotten about you and your escape. I'll be sentencing you with the rest. Alice: But Your Honor, she's right. Alice: Ask yourself, if there was no money, how would we be standing here in this courtroom, how would you have made the path you took to become judge, how would anything be what it is today without money? Alice: The Conductor and us agree that money is valued more than human lives, and we seek to ensure the flow of money is greater than ever. Judge Blackwell: By spilling human lives and causing chaos and destruction? Willy: Can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs. Alice: Aptly put Mr. Shaw. Sometimes people need to die for us to be happy, whether it be one or one hundred. Alice: Those you found were just a couple of traitors I've exterminated over the years, there were plenty who wanted to talk, and guess where they ended up? Slade: And besides, Darius is still out there, so even if the gangs are finished here, he can bring 'em back better than ever! Flora: And we'll escape again and see to it none of you last another day! Judge Blackwell: ENOUGH!!!! I've heard all that I needed to hear. Judge Blackwell: Willy Shaw, Slade Knox, Flora Bell and Alice Foster, I condemn the lot of you to the Black Hole, where you will spend the rest of your days, and no parole! Judge Blackwell: And be glad I can't make any bigger sentences! Flora: Well, from the asylum to the Black Hole, can't get any worse. Willy: Damn, I thought I was gonna get out for sure! Slade: Darius I know you'll do us proud! Alice: How vexing, years of work come undone by the meddlesome police I was sent to keep an eye on. Guess they'll be at a disavantage now. Alice: Farewell , hope you'll sleep well at night knowing people are suffering and you still can't save everyone. Judge Blackwell: Bailiff, take them all away! And double security on the prison transport! Court is adjourned! Category:Dialogues